Truth or Dare
by animelover222222
Summary: Just have a little fun with the characters. Lets see what will happen.KXK MXS MXA
1. The Game

Truth or Dare?

'Sweeping, sweeping,' thought Kaoru on this bright summer day. 'It would be perfect if I wasn't so bored!'

"I'm back Kaoru-dono!" said Kenshin as he came threw the dojo gate. His smile shown in the summer sunshine and made her heart soar.

Kaoru restrained herself from hugging him for returning. 'He'd think I'm nuts!'

"Hi Kenshin!" She smiled back. 'If only he felt the same…'

He walked past her and brushed her shoulder as he walked inside. She caught a whiff of his hair and for a moment her heart skipped a beat.

'If only…' Her thoughts were interrupted by a noisy free loader yelling "Hey Kenshin! I'm starving and so is the shrimp here. Make us some food will ya?"

"SHRIMP!"

Kenshin called back to Kaoru saying "Would you like some too Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes! That would be fine Kenshin!" she called. Kenshin's meals were so much better than her own.

Suddenly a voice behind her said, "Make room for four more Kenshin!" Kaoru looked up to see her least favorite person Megumi, the policeman Saito, a ninja named Miaso, and a tall man named Aoshi.

Kenshin looked out and his eyes went swirly with an "Oro!" escaping his mouth.

Kaoru said "What are you all doing here?"

Megumi responds "Is this how you treat guests? Well in that case we won't tell you until after lunch!"

-LUNCH-

Yahiko says "This is good Kenshin!"

Kenshin replys "Thank you, Yahiko!"

-AFTER LUNCH-

Kaoru says "Okay. So why are you here?"

Megumi said "Well we wanted to play a little game so we came over."

Kaoru yells "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHAAATTTTTT? YOU CAME TO PLAY A GAME?"

Aoshi says, "Don't blame us. We were forced to come."

Miaso says "Yeah! That fox over there just barged in and pulled me here!"

Megumi replys "Well, the game is really fun when we have more people! It's called 'Truth or Dare'."

" 'Truth or Dare'? That's a strange title that it is," said Kenshin.

Megumi says "Yes, Sir Ken, but it is a fun game. First we all get in a circle."

Everyone crowds around the dojo floor in a circle.

Megumi says "Than one person asks Truth or Dare? to anyone they pick and that person has to pick either to tell the truth about something by saying 'Truth' or to do whatever task the person asking can think of by saying 'Dare'. Than, the person who got asked the question will ask the question to another person other than the person who asked them. It is extremely fun! Oh! And all dares have to be completed in one day. Ready?"

Everyone says "Ready!"

Megumi says "I'll go first! Umm…Bird-head! Truth or Dare?"

Sano yells "Dare fox!"

Megumi smiles "I dare you………to…shave off your hair!"

Sano screamed with rage: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!(Translation: What? I am not shaving my head)

Megumi laughs "Oh Ho ho ho ho ho! But you have to! It is in the rules that you must follow!"

Yahiko says "Yeah! Besides it will grow back…eventually. Ha Ha Ha!"

Sano swears "You will pay fox! I'll do my dare tomorrow BUT YOU WILL PAY FOX!"

Megumi says "Whatever! It's your turn bird-head. Or should I call you baldy? Oh ho ho ho!"

Sano says " growls Truth or Dare, Kenshin?"


	2. The Kiss

_Truth or Dare? 2_

"Oro?" replied Kenshin. "Well… truth...no…dare…no…truth…no"

"Just pick one!" Everyone shouted.

"Oro…uh… dare." Kenshin decided.

"Okay… let's see…" Sano began thinking but then it hurt his brain to much so he just decided to pick whatever popped into his head. "I dare you to…kiss Jou-chan!"

The rurouni fell over in shock. "Orororo…" He went unconscious.

Yahiko walked over and kicked Kenshin. "Wake up Kenshin!" he screamed in the rurouni's ears. Kenshin still didn't wake up.

Megumi said "Wait here." She got up and left the room. She returned with a bucket of water. She splashed it on Kenshin.

He sprang up yelling "Oro!"

"Are you all right Sir Ken?" Megumi asked.

"Oro! Ororo, oro or roro oro!" Kenshin responded. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

Misao then said "Check it out! He's speaking the forgotten language of 'oro'!"

Kenshin yelled "Oro!" once again as everyone laughed.

Megumi left the room and returned with another bucket of water and splashed him with it again.

Kenshin screamed. Then he smiled and said "Thank you Megumi-dono!"

Sano stopped laughing. "You still have to do the dare Kenshin. Go ahead, kiss Jou-chan!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and they both blushed.

He smiled through his nervousness. "Sorry Kaoru-dono."

He leaned forward as did Kaoru and they kissed lightly at first but then it became passionate. _Oh God! He is finally kissing me! _Thought Kaoru as Kenshin thought_ I'm finally kissing her! I know it's a dare but still…_

Everyone stared at the sight. They all were in shock.

Kenshin and Kaoru were pulling away from eachother when Kenshin whispered so only she would here "Sorry Kaoru-dono." She whispered back so only he could here, "Don't be sorry Kenshin."

After they were completely pulled away, Sano slapped him on the back. Sano laughed saying "I think you guys liked that a little too much."

Yahiko smiled yelling "Yeah! Get a room!" This caused everyone to laugh hysterically and the two lovers to look away from each other and blush furiously with embarrassment.

Sano said, "Your turn Kenshin!"

Kenshin (who's still blushing by the way) turned and said "Truth or Dare, Yahiko?"

* * *

Sorry it was short! I just had to write down the next chapter. And sorry for the wait!

I would have done more but I'm a little sick today. I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.


End file.
